


The Day That Music Died

by TurnTechAceHeart



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Kinda sad?, Sad Ending, Set Before Canon, it starts that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnTechAceHeart/pseuds/TurnTechAceHeart
Summary: Imelda loved Héctor, he was wonderful with Their daughter, and his playing was beautiful.The day that Héctor left.





	The Day That Music Died

Imelda loved Héctor, he was wonderful with their daughter, and his playing was beautiful. As she prepared for evening she could hear him with Coco, he was playing for her and she paused at the door to listen to him sing. 

“Remember me,  
Though I have to say goodbye.  
Remember me,  
Don't let it make you cry,  
For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart.  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart.

Remember me,  
Though I have to travel far.  
Remember me,  
Each time you hear a sad guitar.  
Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
Until you’re in my arms again, remember me”

As he finished Imelda smiled to hear them sing together. She stood reflecting on their small family and how much like a dream it seemed, and smiled at the fact that this was her life.

Héctor exited the room as she stood reminiscing, and she smiled as he leaned down slightly to kiss her. 

“I must speak with you Hermosa.” he said softly, as he moved past her. She followed him into their room, where he leaned his guitar against the wall, before sitting on the bed. Before she could say anything Héctor continued, “I plan to leave with Ernesto in the morning mi amor.” 

She stared dumbfounded unable to find her voice, as he watched her resolutely, “I... “ she faltered. “I don’t understand, where is this coming from?”

Héctor ran a hand through his hair Sighing, “Ernesto, wants to play for the world, he asked for my help, and I said yes.”

“What am I going to do while you’re Gone Héctor? You expect me to take care of Coco by myself? You expect to run off and come back so easily?” 

He stood and came to her opening his arms to hug her, “Mi amor, I do not plan to be gone long,” she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, “only a little while Hermosa, I promise.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. “I hope to bring back some extra money so we don’t have to work so hard afterward.” 

She sighed wrapping her arms around him, “I am not happy about this, and you will hear about it.” She growled into his shoulder. “After you get back.” She sighed.

Héctor laughed, dancing her slowly around the room, “It will be over before you know it, mi amor.” He chuckled as they swayed along to a song only he could hear.

That night as she lay beside him she felt apprehensive of the morning to come. When she awoke in the morning Héctor was already packing. As she sat up in bed he turned to her and smiled softly, “All will be well Hermosa, you will see.” He smiled easily.

As the morning continued her dread only worsened, She watched as Héctor kissed their daughter goodbye and held on tightly when he kissed her. And then Héctor was gone. She was sure he would return soon.

As the weeks passed, she became less sure. As weeks turned to months she mourned quietly to herself, about what could have happened. As months turned into a year, sadness turned to anger and she threw music from her life along with all mention of the músico.

Imelda Rivera had loved Hèctor, he had loved their daughter, and his music had been beautiful. But he had left them for his music. So she learned a skill, and raised a family, and Hèctor and his music would be forgotten.


End file.
